


The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by chocobobutt



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Strifehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: Strifehart winter week Day 2: FamilyCloud and Squall have been dating for awhile and being Christmas Eve, Cloud gets to finally meet Squall's father. A typical story of the family coming to visit on a holiday and all the 'wonderful' things that come with it.





	

“Cloud, I think the potatoes are done,” Squall called into the living room as he poked one of the potatoes with a fork, feeling how softened they’d become. Squall was dressed in his nicest dark argyle sweater and pair of jeans. It was casual but as festive as he was going to get for his family and the guests that would be arriving within the hour. An apron was over his sweater, not wanting it to get dirty as he cooked. It was just a simple green apron and Cloud in the other room had the matching one in red. 

Said Cloud came into the kitchen with Sora, Squall’s son sitting on his shoulders. Cloud had on his own matching argyle sweater but in an emerald tone to contrast with Squall’s red, the other matching apron over it. Sora had on a tiny little red plaid bow over white shirt and red suspenders. His messy brown hair was brushed back to look a bit nicer but both men knew that in a few hours that Sora’s hair would be back to its usual mess.

Cloud checked on the potatoes, managing to have Sora stay balanced on his shoulders. He turned the heat off on the stove for the potatoes and then leaned in closer to Squall, kissing him on the cheek and then lifting Sora off him for the trade off. “Thanks for telling me, love. Can you play with Sora? I want these mashed potatoes to be perfect. I gotta impress the inlaws after all.” A little smirk came over Cloud’s face as he took the pot to be drained so he could begin mashing them and adding the flavorings.

“I wanna help!” Sora chipped as he was taken by his Dad who held him up so he could watch Cloud cook. Sora loved watching Cloud cook ever since the blonde had starting staying with them. He really enjoyed Cloud’s peanut butter and blueberry pancakes in the morning most though. 

“How about you help me set the table? It’s a big boys job and a lot of responsibility. Think you can handle it?” Squall asked, booping his son on the nose as he bent down to put the little six year old on the tiled floor of the kitchen. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw his son’s big blue eyes light up at the chance of having such an important task.

“Reponsonbility? Yeah! I wanna help! I wanna help Daddy!” Sora jumped where he stood with his tiny little legs, going to tug on his father’s pants. “Please Daddy?”

Cloud listened as he began mashing the potatoes, adding a little bit of sour cream to the recipes and pieces of cooked bacon from before. Even if Sora wasn’t his son, he couldn’t help how much he loved seeing the little twerp get excited about helping. Cloud was going to have to remember to ask Sora for help later.

Squall ended up getting a couple of plates, counting them once, twice and then turned to Cloud. “It’s going to be six of us, right?” He’d tried to go over the list of people in his head but he felt he was forgetting someone. “Me, you and Sora. Then there is my Dad and sister and your uncle. Am I missing someone?”

The blonde shook his head as he added a few more ingredients. He took a little taste of it with his finger and grinned. ‘Perfect’. “Naw, that’s everyone I think. Hey Sora, wanna taste test this for me?”

The little boy moved up to Cloud, attention on his Dad completely lost. “Yeah! Thank you Cloudy!” He went on his tippy toes as Cloud took a spoon and gave him a little taste. The little boy’s eyes lit up as he tasted the food. “Mhm! Yummy!”

Cloud smiled and patted Sora on the head, spooning a bit more and blowing on it before he gave some to Squall.

“Delicious as always.” Squall said after his taste. Had the plates not been in his hands right then, he would have tried to get a kiss from Cloud. Those lips just looked so kissable when Cloud smiled. Thankfully, his son was a good distraction to Cloud’s natural charms. “Sora, here take a plate and let’s put one in front of each chair alright?” He demonstrated to the little boy how it was done and watched as Sora tried to replicate it. He had to go on his tiptoes to reach the table and slide the plate a bit further in, which in turn pulled the red tablecloth with it. Squall just shook his head and went over to Sora. He put the plates up, picking up his son and carried him to help with the table. 

“I wish I had remembered to charge my phone last night. This is too cute.” Cloud said, turning from the stove top to watch the two. They made him happy. Sora was the perfect child and the kind of kid he’d always wanted to have and Squall was the perfect everything. He loved him from his head to his toe. Cloud would never be able to stop thanking whatever beings were at work for the luck he’d been given in meeting Squall and Sora. He had been asked to come into work on overtime the day they met and while he hadn’t been the cheeriest tree salesman at the time, these two precious beings had cheered him up. It was like living in a dream to wake up next to Squall every morning for the past few months and to have Sora kiss him goodbye when he’d leave for work. Thinking about it now meant Cloud was staring at them.

Once Sora with the help of Squall had put all the plates on the table, Squall looked over at his boyfriend and chuckled. Sora was pulled closer into his arms and he whispered into his ear before the two walked over to the blonde and kissed him on each of his cheeks. “Hey, isn’t the chef supposed to be paying attention to the food?”

Cloud blushed, giving Sora a kiss to his nose first before turning to Squall and grinning at him. “Maybe you two need to be less adorable then. It’s unfair.” Cloud’s grin didn’t leave him as he leaned in, pressing his lips against Squall’s. The feeling of those thin, soft lips against his was a feeling he’d never get over. He lost himself in kissing Squall, be it a short or long kiss. If it wasn’t for Sora tugging on his stud, he’d probably keep kissing Squall until the in-laws came. Having burnt food and a messy house would have not made the good impression Cloud was hoping for.

The two lovers pulled away, seeing a pouty Sora. “You forgot me again!” The young boy said as he tried to move in closer to the both of them and be in between them.

“Aw Sora you know we love you too. Now I gotta really focus unless you wanna eat burned food.” Cloud stuck out his tongue in disgust. Sora copied him and did the same thing.

“Cloud Strife, you are such a bad influence on my son.” Squall pulled Sora away and showed him the proper way he should be sticking out his tongue instead. “See, do it like this but not when Grandpa and Auntie come over okay?” 

“Oh yes, but you can do it to Uncle Cid. He’d probably get in a contest about it with you.” Cloud laughed, getting back to the food at hand. There was a ham already in the oven and most of the food had been prepared in advance and would have to be just reheated. Their house needed a bit of tidying up and he still had to find time to wrap some presents without Sora seeing. Perhaps all the in-laws would give the right amount of distraction for Sora. ‘But if they are here then I have to be present and make a good impression.’ Cloud sighed, his stomach starting to get butterflies over it.

Squall knew how nervous Cloud was over this despite how many times he’d reassured him that everything would be fine. While he had never really been on the best terms with his Father, that didn’t mean Cloud wouldn’t get along with him. His Dad had such an easy time making friends and he never did. Their relationship growing up had never really been a bad one either. His Father was a single parent and had worked two jobs to raise him and his sister, he’d hardly even seen him some days. Memories with his Father usually consisted of the outings they’d take on random days each month. These were the days his Father was off and even if Squall had school he’d let him stay home just so they could spend time together. Once they had went fishing, another bowling, and another had spent all day in a theater. To another child they might have been incredibly fun bonding moments but they weren’t to Squall. All he had ever wanted was to just sit and relax with his father, to get to know him. The outings were just distractions and attempts for his father to try to keep him happy. Now 29, Squall still really didn’t know who his Father was, and his Father still didn’t know him. “Hey, stop worrying babe.” He said softly, placing Sora on his shoulders. “He is going to love you, it’s impossible not to.”

Cloud turned enough to just have his own blue meet icy grey eyes and a smile came over him. “Yeah, yeah. You gotta finish getting this place ready. I’ve got dinner. Go play and spend time with Sora.” A toothy grin was Cloud’s way of saying he was okay. He was just going to focus on getting everything done in time. 

It had taken awhile, but the house was ready and beautiful for the soon to be arriving guests. The table was set with a haphazardly made paper cut out tree as the center piece. It was something that Sora had made in daycare and he wanted to show it off to everyone. Around the house were some candles lit and white christmas lights decorating banisters and windows. A tree was in the corner of the living room, presents already under it along with a little train that Sora had affectionately claimed as his. The tv was left on in the living room to sports, Squall had been watching it as he had been dusting in the room previously. The smell of a Christmas feast carried throughout the two story home along with the sounds of the holiday playing from a radio in the kitchen. 

The aprons had been put away and both men had finally fixed their hair and looked presentable. Squall had tied his in a low ponytail with a santa hat on per Sora’s suggestion. Cloud on the other hand, had tried to tame his spiky mess but to no avail. He’d ended up wearing an antler headband that partially kept his hair flattened down. With Squall putting Sora down for a quick nap, Cloud finally had time to wrap more presents, mainly Sora’s and Squall’s presents. The two of them had already done Sora’s gifts from Santa together but Cloud had wanted to buy something special for the little boy. He’d bought him a real firefighter’s helmet. It was going to be too big for him now but he knew Sora would love it and grow into it. For Squall he had done a bit of sneaking. He’d bought him a locket in the shape of a dog tag. The outside was simple and silver and Cloud had stolen a picture to use for the inside. One one side was a picture of baby Sora, the other a picture of Rinoa, Squall’s recently passed wife.

“Hey, there you are. What are you doing hiding in the bedroom?” Squall asked, looking at the mess of wrapping paper on their bed that surrounded Cloud. There was a big box and a smaller one next to cloud, both wrapped with a bright red bow each. Squall raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and walked to the bed, leaning on it. “Sora’s down for a nap.” He declared, starting to crawl onto the bed over to Cloud.

The blond put the presents on the floor and then shoved the wrapping supplies off on the other side. He knew the look Squall was giving him, checking at the alarm clock to see if they had time for this. “I was just doing a last minute thing. Ya know you make a sexy santa, Squall.” He winked as his boyfriend reached him, sitting in his lap. “We don’t have time.” Cloud said though his will to stop this was nonexistent. 

Squall just put a finger to Cloud’s full lips, a smile never leaving his own. “We have time for a quickie.” Already Squall’s hands were trailing down Cloud’s sweater, leaving a ghost of a touch. He saw the way Cloud started to unwrap in front of him, the shiver that came when he unzipped Cloud’s pants. “Please?” Squall asked in that tone he knew Cloud loved.

“F-fine.” Cloud whispered, eyes closing when he felt Squall’s hand at his groin. He felt that hand rub at him over the thin material of his underwear, a little moan passing his lips. This was such a bad time for Squall to be doing this, but Cloud could never tell him no. A kiss almost too sweet for what was happening was placed on his cheek and Cloud opened his eyes. Squall was looking at him, adoration shining in those icy blue eyes. “I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” Squall responded. His body shifted, moving farther away from Cloud. A kiss was placed at Cloud’s neck, then his chest even in if the heavy sweater was in the way. He got to Cloud’s waist when the chime of their front door rang. Both men froze for a moment, the sound of jingle bells in the distance playing. Squall had hoped he had imagined it but then again he heard the bell. He sat up and gave Cloud the most regretful look, kissing him on the lips and then heading to the door.

Cloud had been right, there was no time for this and now he was left in their bedroom with a partial hardon and Squall’s Father possibly on the other side of their front door. He quickly zipped his pants and shifted himself a bit, trying not to show what had almost happened. Clearing his throat he grabbed the two presents and headed down stairs to put them under the tree.

To Cloud’s luck, Cid had been the one who arrived first. Though he was sure Cid would notice the weird way his tight pants were settled on him, at least it was him and not Squall’s Dad who’d see it. “Heya Cid.” He said as he passed the front door to the living room, Cid and squall already getting in their hello hugs.

“Merry christmas Squall, Cloud. Where ya hidin’ the lil’ one? I thought I was gonna get a Sora hug first but instead I got a Squall, no offense.” Cid said, a bit of snow still stuck in his short blond hair. There was a bag in his hand, likely presents for Sora and the two men.

“None taken. He’s taking a little nap. I thought it’d be better for him to help keep him up for later. He said he wanted to stay up till midnight so he can open up one present.” Squall smiled, talking about Sora always having that effect on him. He took Cid’s jacket and hung it up in their closet, letting the man inside.

“Aww, let the lil’ man try on his own. I betcha he can do it if ya let him have some candy.” Cid headed over to the tree, placing his own presents under it. He then grabbed his nephew by the shoulders and pulled him in for a big hug, effectively lifting the younger blond in the process. “C’mere ya stick!”

“Cid!” Cloud shouted, trying to get out of the hold that he knew was impossible. When he was put down he had to fix his sweater which no longer was covering his pants.

“Well! I guess I interrupted sumthin’. Maybe I shoulda came later so you two coulda finished whatever you were up to.” That cheesy stubbled grin was on Cid’s face as he messed with Cloud’s hair, knocking the headband off him in the process. “I’mma go wake up the lil’ squirt and give you two yer private time.” He winked at Squall and headed up the stairs. 

Cloud sighed and walked over to Squall. He hugged his boyfriend and rested his head on Squall’s slender shoulder. “Is Christmas over yet?” He asked as the sound of an excited yelling Sora was heard from the upstairs. Cid had been successful it seemed.

“Aw my poor baby.” Squall teased, rubbing at Cloud’s back. He gave him a quick kiss to the cheek and then pushed him off. “Be a good nephew and get Cid a drink. I’m going to call Elle and see how much farther away they are.” 

Sora came running down the stairs with a bag in his hands a few minutes later. Cid was following him along and had a candy cane in his mouth, evidence of the sugary bag he’d given the five year old. Sora’s hair was a disaster as he went over to Cloud, hugging his leg and giving him a candy cane too. Cloud smiled and put it on the tree instead, not really wanting that kind of sweet right now. 

Squall came back in the room, looking from Sora to Cloud and lastly at Cid. He sighed at the candy, putting a hand on his hip and giving Cid a disappointed look. “You’re gonna have him get riled up and ruin his appetite, Cid.” He walked over to Sora and took the bag from him. “You can have these after dinner okay?” 

The look on Sora’s face showed he was about to have a fit at his candy being taken away and Cloud intervened. He took the bag from Squall and looked in it, taking out a chocolate kiss and a peppermint. “You can have these two now. After dinner you can have the rest okay? You gotta still eat my cooking, right buddy?” Cloud smiled and Sora wiped at the tears that didn’t fall, nodding.

“Ain’t ya lucky ya got my nephew there?” Cid said as he made himself comfortable on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the little coffee table, flipping through the channels. 

Cloud had picked Sora up and kissed his cheek. Squall looked over at him and whispered a thank you, adjusting his own outfit and looking once around the room. His father and sister would be there any minute. To save Cloud from his nerves, Squall didn’t tell him about it. Instead, Squall just checked over his boyfriend making sure he looked good. All he had to do was adjust the antlers and then he looked good. 

As if on queue, the doorbell rang then and Cloud’s face fell. He turned to the door, putting Sora down and taking a deep breath. Squall went to the door, looking back to give Cloud a smile, then let in the in-laws.

Ellone was there first, clad in red and hugging him tightly. “Squall! It’s so good to see you!” She declared, giving him an extra squeeze. Sora was next in her line of hugs, kissing both his cheeks and nose and even tickling him a bit. “How is my little nephew? You got so big!” She giggled and Sora responded back in the same with hugs and kisses. Cloud was the last one to get a hug and a kiss to his cheek. “Cloudy, how are you? I have so much to tell you! Guess who I’ve been talking to?”

“Hey Elle.” Cloud replied, hugging her and kissing her hand. He still thought it was so cute how Ellone would blush whenever he did that. He could picture Squall’s pout at it, always a little annoyed at how close his sister and Cloud were. “Let me guess, you were talking to Wedge?” The nod from her had him laughing a bit. “He won’t stop bothering me about you. I don’t know what you two did on his date but ya gotta stop.” He was teasing of course.

Squall turned to his Dad then who had a bunch of presents in his hand. He took them from him, giving his Dad a little smile and a nod. “Hey.” His voice was more of a mumble and less energetic than it’d been before. 

“It’s good to see you Squall, you look good.” Laguna finally spoke, his smile genuine and friendly. He’d watched the conversation between who he assumed was Cloud and his daughter. “I didn’t know you two knew each other already.”

“Oh yes for awhile, Daddy. Cloud was the one who introduced me to Wedge.” Ellone said, taking Cloud’s arm and pulling him close to Laguna.

Cloud’s color went a bit pale but he didn’t lose eye contact. Eye contact was the key to a good first impression he told himself. “Hello...” He tried to smile but knew that it was coming out very awkward. He was incredibly awkward and there was no reason to be. The man in front of him looked very similar to Squall, not the eyes but the face shape. He looked warm and friendly and the red sweater he wore was even similar to his sons. Yet, Cloud still was desperately hoping he wasn’t coming off as strange.

Laguna just smiled a little and stuck out a hand to the blond, hoping for a handshake. When Cloud took it Laguna pulled him in for a hug. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Blue eyes widened, shock filling Cloud as he was pulled into that hug. Maybe what Squall had said about his Father being friendly was true. He allowed himself to hug back, a more natural smile on his face as they pulled apart. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Sora and Squall. It’s such a pleasure, Laguna.” The worry was leaving him and he grabbed his uncle, pushing him forward. “This is my uncle Cid. He raised me since I was five. Best family there is.” Pride was apparent as he spoke.

Cid looked the man before him up and down. The brunet was a tiny bit taller and skinnier than him. That goofy grin on his face got him to chuckle a little. “Merry Christmas. Nice to finally meet Squall’s Dad. Ya raised a great kid there.”

“Oh...um thanks...” Laguna’s smile faltered for a moment at the compliment. He didn’t really think he deserved it. Squall was a good child naturally, never really doing anything bad growing up. He knew that the man Squall grew up to be was on his own and not because Laguna had raised him like it.

Squall picked up on his father’s slight change in mood and decided to take some attention off him to help. “Hey, dinners ready if you guys are hungry already.”

“I thought ya’d never say so.” Cid grumbled as he left to take a seat at one of the table ends. Ellone took a seat next to Cid, putting Sora next to her so her brother could have a little break. Cloud took the next seat across from Cid since he’d be getting up the most to get the food and Squall sat next to him, leaving Laguna to sit with Cid. Laguna was a bit farther from Cloud then how he wanted to be but he didn’t say anything of it. He had wanted to talk and get to know Cloud but he guessed now he’d have to shout a bit to get his attention. 

Cloud went into the kitchen and grabbed plate after plate. He brought out the mashed potatoes, stuffing, ham, veggies and even a fish dish. The spread looked good and the best part about it was that Cloud and Squall had made it together. He brought a big carving knife to Squall for him to carve at the ham and then took a seat. 

“This looks amazing!” Laguna said as he looked at all the food. His stomach was on the verge of growling from the smell alone. He didn’t know his son could cook like this though he figured Cloud probably did most of it. He was glad Squall had someone who could care of him.

Both men smiled, Cloud more so than Squall. “Thanks Laguna.” Cloud ended up saying. Squall stayed a bit more quiet and just focused on carving the ham. He gave pieces to everyone, serving himself last. 

“So Cloud, I heard you’re a fireman, isn’t that a dangerous job?” Laguna asked, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes and salad. 

“Oh yeah, it’s worth it though. Sides’, its in my family. All the men are fireman.” Cloud looked at Cid, expecting his uncle to say something on it but the gruff blond was too busy nursing a beer and letting out a belch at it. Classy, his uncle was so classy. 

Ellone laughed a bit at Cid, patting his shoulder. “Say excuse me Cid! That’s so gross.” 

“What? Like ya ain’ used to it.” Cid grumbled.

Cloud sighed softly, catching Squall’s attention and let his head droop a bit. His uncle was being such an embarrassment right. It seemed like as good a time as any to maybe get the wine. He was about to get up to get it but Squall stopped him, his hand over Cloud’s. Squall rubbed his hand in small soothing motions, trying to make him feel a little better and for now it worked.

“You two know each other too?” Laguna asked, looking between Cid and his daughter.

“Yup! Me and Cid take turns babysitting Sora sometimes. Cid’s pretty close and well you know I’m free a lot, daddy.” Ellone answered for the both of them.  
“Oh.” Laguna grew a little quiet then, taking a bite of his salad before looking at Squall. “You know...I could watch Sora sometimes soon. I miss not seeing my grandson that often.” 

“I don’t want to bother you.” Squall replied taking a quick look at his father then at Sora. “Sis, can you cut his food a little smaller?”

“Sure!” Ellone said, taking Sora’s food and doing just that.

Cloud cleared his throat a little, feeling the awkwardness at the table starting to come back. Maybe having Laguna and Squall sit together might have been a bad idea. 

“You wouldn’t be bothering me though. You know I’m not busy. Really I don’t mind, Squall.” Laguna’s voice came out a bit desperate. 

“It’s fine dad.” Squall snapped back, getting up and leaving the table. He was going to get the wine now.

There was an air of silence around the table for a moment and Cloud was the one to break it. “Next time we need a babysitter I’ll call you first Laguna.” He smiled, trying to remedy the situation a bit. 

“Yay! Pop pop time!” Sora called out, talking with his mouth full. 

“Sora, don’t talk with your mouth full.” Squall said as he returned with a glass of wine and the bottle, placing it on the table.

“Sorry daddy.” Sora answered, still with his mouth full anyway. 

Cloud leaned over and took the wine, pouring himself some, feeling like he’d need it sooner or later. “Laguna, do you want a beer or some wine or something?” He asked trying to be a good host.

“I’m good with just water.” He replied, flashing Cloud a little smile.

That smile did make Cloud feel a bit better, even if Squall next to him was drinking his glass of wine a little too fast. He didn’t think a drunk Squall would end well for this. 

“Squall, how’s yer writing?” Cid asked, mouth full as he spoke. Well now Squall knew where Sora got the bad habit from. 

“Good. They asked me if I wanted to write more full time but I decline. I don’t want to go back to having an office yet. I like working at home, plus I get to take care of Sora all day too.” Squall enjoyed the time with his son, he enjoyed being there for him always. It was due to his own relationship with his father that he didn’t ever want to be too busy. During the week Sora would go to daycare for 4 hours in the morning and Squall would spend that time cleaning and writing. It was enough time to get all the things he needed done and have some personal time to himself, plus it was good for Sora to socialize. 

“You just don’t want to be around people.” Ellone teased, wiping some mashed potatoes off Sora’s cheek. The boy was such a messy eater. 

“You should think about it. I think having coworkers would be good for you, maybe get you more friends.” Laguna chimed in.

“I don’t need more friends. I have Cloud.” Squall said, glass number two being poured. 

Cloud sighed, this was going to be a long night.

Tensions between Squall and Laguna didn’t get any better through the night. Laguna was trying to be friendly, and Squall was getting more and more annoyed. He knew what his dad was doing wasn’t wrong but he just hated how he always tried to push things with him. He wished his dad would just accept the fact that they just didn’t get along and probably never would. There wasn’t anything wrong with that, at least in Squall’s mind.

By dessert, Squall was obviously a little tipsy. Cloud could tell when he had hit that point since Squall had started playing footsies with him under the table. That foot had gone a little too far up at one point and he was going to have to have a talk with his boyfriend later. 

Ellone and Squall were the ones who cleared the table while Cid left to go watch more sports with Sora following him, leaving Cloud and Laguna at the table. 

“I’m sorry about this. I think maybe I should have stayed home.” Laguna said suddenly, playing with a bit of the food that was left on his plate. 

“What? No it’s a pleasure to have you. I don’t...Squall is just..”Cloud didn’t know what to say. He felt bad for both of them. He knew that Squall wasn’t doing this on purpose, they just didn’t get along and on the other hand he felt bad for Laguna who was trying so hard. 

“I know he doesn’t like me. It’s okay, you can say it Cloud.” Laguna looked at the nearly empty wine bottle and finally took it, pouring himself some. “He loves you. I can see it and I think that’s important at least. I doubt you’d ever do anything wrong, but please be good to my son. Even if he doesn’t think the world of me, I do of him.” 

Cloud felt his breath catch in his throat. That hurt, that hurt badly. He was feeling so bad for Laguna and couldn’t even offer a promise that Squall would change. All he could do was nod and clinked his glass against Laguna’s, toasting to that promise. “If you’ll excuse me for a minute.” He stood then and went to the kitchen. He found Squall just leaning against the counter top as Ellone spoke to him and did the dishes. Cloud went over to Squall and grabbed his arm, turning to Ellone. “Elle I’m stealing him for a moment.” 

“Okay. Bring him back in one piece, Cloudy.” She gave him a wink, putting some dishes in the drying rack.

Cloud laughed and pulled his tipsy boyfriend away from the kitchen and to the bathroom, locking the door behind them both. “What is wrong with you?” He asked, clearly not annoyed.

“Cloud don’t give me that look. You were the one who was so nervous about him coming anyway. I’m just being my normal self around him.” Squall huffed, leaning against the sink and ignoring the look Cloud was giving him.

“By getting drunk and putting your father down any chance you get? Squall you are so lucky you even have a dad like that. He loves you so much!” Cloud knew his shouting was a bit too loud but he wasn’t going to have this, not on Christmas eve.

“Don’t you start with me too.”

“Squall.”

“No Cloud. Shut up. You don’t even know any of it. You know why him and Ellone get along so well? He was actually there for her. He actually raised her but me..I was lucky if he was even there to tuck me in at night. Do you know how many nights I wished he’d come say goodnight to me but he was too busy working? He never even tried to just talk and get to know me. He’d just take me out on these day trips that I never even wanted! I didn’t want a dad who tried to win me over with presents. I wanted a dad who was my friend.” Squall knew he had too much wine. He never snapped at Cloud like this. He knew it was his nerves and the alcohol and all his pent up anger and Cloud didn’t deserve that. “I’m sorry…”

“...You have to tell him this Squall, not me.” 

“I don’t want to.” Squall turned, looking down at the sink as he held the edges, wanting to just throw up right now. Maybe if he did he’d feel better. 

Cloud sighed and hugged him, resting his face against Squall’s back. “Hey...I know it’s not easy for you. I can’t even remember my parents so I don’t know what it’s like to have one not around when they could be. I wish I could have known you sooner to help you through it but I wasn’t. I’m not saying you should just ignore your own feelings but..maybe find a middle ground? Maybe not tonight but eventually. You’re dads still here, you still have time to get to know him. He can still get to know the man you grew up to be.” He placed a kiss on the back of Squall’s neck, staying close to him. “A fantastic father, incredible writer, a bit of a grump at times, great in bed, love of my life.” Cloud chuckled a little. “Well maybe not let him know how great you are in bed.” 

“You idiot.” Squall said, his tone not angry. Cloud always knew how to make him feel better. He turned and gave him a kiss on the forehead, hugging him tight. “I love you too. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Sora either, he loves you so much.” 

“Well I hope he would. I love him too. But Squall...can you promise you’ll try to talk to your dad before he leaves tonight? I don’t think I can take more of it really.” He nestled his head against Squall’s neck, his face hidden by his boyfriends hair. 

“I’ll try, I promise. Now do you mind getting out of here? I kinda gotta pee.” He let go of Cloud and reached behind him, unlocking the door.

“Fine, but remember you promised.”

Tea and coffee came out along with pie and pudding. Sora got to have his bag of candy back which he happily munched away on. He was quickly getting chocolate all over him. He’d have to be changed into pajamas with the rate he was going at. Cid sat at the table drinking his tea and Cloud joined him, happily sipping away. Ellone had hot chocolate and Squall and Laguna had coffee each. Squall originally didn’t want anything but Cloud had forced it, wanting him to sober up a little. 

“Hey um...before we head into the living room...I gotta say something.” Squall starter, putting his coffee down and looking at it. He wasn’t feeling much better yet and still kinda wished he could just get sick and be done with it. That mixed with his nerves wasn’t helping. “I..um…” He looked up at Cloud, watching as his boyfriend enjoyed his drink. He looked so cute right then with his sweater and reindeer antlers on. It put a smile on his and Cloud responded back with one. He knew Cloud had no idea about this but that smile helped him along. “Cloud would you marry me?”

It was a good thing Cloud hadn’t had tea in his mouth right then since he was pretty sure if he did it would have spit out. He had heard that wrong right? They had mentioned it before briefly but Cloud had never thought Squall was serious about it. He had already been content enough to just be boyfriends. He didn’t want to try and force a marriage in fear of replacing Rinoa. “I...are you...you’re…” He looked from Squall, at the others at the table hoping one of them would be able to tell him if this was a joke or not. All at the table seemed just as stunned as he was, all except Sora who had the brightest smile on his face and looked about ready to explode. Cloud wasn’t sure if that was due to the sugar he ate though.

“I’m not kidding. I mean it.” Squall was starting to lose his confidence a bit with Cloud’s reaction. Maybe he asked too soon or maybe Cloud didn’t love him that much. He couldn’t take it back now though and he didn’t want to. He grabbed into his back pocket and took out a little box. Cloud’s eyes never looked bigger as he got on one knee and opened the ring. It was a simple silver band with a diamond embedded in it and Cloud loved it. 

“Squall…” Cloud could feel his eyes watering a bit and dammit he didn’t want to cry. He did get out of his chair though and bent down to kiss Squall, holding his cheeks as he did. 

“Well fuck this tea, Elle get the champagne! We celebrating!” Cid declared. 

“Cid language!” Ellone yelled at him and covered Sora’s ears. 

Squall and Cloud parted their kiss and Squall slid the ring onto Cloud’s hand. “Dammit Squall...now my Christmas present looks like shit.” Cloud said, rubbing at his face and kissing him again as the two stood. They hugged and Sora moved from Ellone’s hold and ran to his dad and Cloud, hugging both their legs. 

“Congratulations!” Laguna said, getting up to help Ellone find the champagne or something else to celebrate the two with. He paused for a moment, watching the couple. For a moment he thought of Raine, seeing the same look of joy she’d given him on Squall’s face. He really did look just like her. It brought a bit of a tear to his own eyes. He was happy for his son, he truly was.

Squall was the one to break their hug and picked up Sora, letting the boy latch onto Cloud and hug him tight. “Cloud gets to stay with us forever!” Sora gave Cloud a squeeze and he returned the favor, kissing the boy’s cheek.

“Well of course! I can’t very well leave you alone with your dad now can I? Who’d make you breakfast in the morning?” Cloud chuckled, looking from Sora to Squall. His expression changed when he looked at his fiance. ‘Fiance’ He had to repeat in his head. He honestly never thought it’d happen and yet here he was engaged to the love of his life. ‘I love you’ he mouthed to Squall who returned it right back at him. 

The engagement had definitely lightened the mood of the evening. It seemed everyone was in better spirits after that, though the addition of the champagne might have helped a little. Sora never left Cloud’s side after that, holding onto him tightly like a koala. It was cute and Cloud didn’t mind it. He wasn’t just marrying Squall. With Squall came Sora and he couldn’t be more excited about that. Cid and Ellone had been the two who drank the most. Ellone had taken pictures of everyone from then on out. She got a few good shots of the new family. Cid was hanging of Laguna a bit, the two celebrating like proud dads. Laguna felt a bit more comfortable too, glad that his son was happy. Now he just needed to see his daughter married and he’d be content, though maybe another grandchild wouldn’t be a bad idea. 

By eleven, Sora had fallen asleep on Cloud on the couch. The poor boy never made it to midnight. Cloud was a bit sleepy himself and was rubbing Sora’s back as he looked at his ring. Everytime he looked at it, he thought his lips would fall off from how much he was smiling. His face was actually beginning to hurt at it. Next to him on the other couch was Cid who’d passed out around the same time Sora had and was snoring away. Laguna, Ellone and Squall were having coffee in the connected dining room, just talking and getting along. Cloud looked over at them, wishing he had a camera right now. 

“But I really think you should have Cloud wear a black suit too. You both look so great in black. Or you can both wear white. I mean either way I can’t wait! I’m going to get such a pretty dress for this. You have to let me help you plan it Squall.” Ellone had been talking about wedding plans since the three of them had sat at the table. She had been doing most of the talking while Squall would interject here or there. Her father was being unusually quiet though. Having an idea, she paused in her wedding talk. “Hey I’ll be right back. I gotta go make a phone call.” She excused herself, leaving the two men and their coffee alone.

It was quiet between them for a bit until Laguna finally spoke. “I’m happy for you Squall. Cloud seems great. He loves Sora too which is good for him.” He looked over at the two on the couch, watching how fondly Cloud was looking at his ring.

“He isn’t gonna replace her...if that’s what you’re wondering.” Squall said, watching Cloud as well. 

“I didn’t think he would.” Laguna said, looking at his son now.

“I was nervous about asking him. I know he’s told me in the past that he never wants Sora to forget her and I know he worries about that. I worry about it too. I don’t want to forget her...I don’t want Cloud to replace her either. She was my first love and Sora’s mom, I don’t think he could ever replace her but I love him so much. I’m happy Sora loves him too.” Squall looked down at his coffee then, taking a spoon and stirring it around. 

“You’ve been blessed with lots of love, Squall.” Laguna gave him a smile. “I know I couldn’t really help when you married Rinoa but I wanna help with this one.”

Squall paused, looking towards his dad. “Dad you don’t have to, really.” 

“I want to. I want to see you smile and it’s the only way I know how.” Laguna took a deep breath and sighed. 

“...be my best man instead.” 

“What?”

Squall took a sip of his coffee before repeating. “Be my best man. I know we don’t...we’ve never gotten along. I don’t know if we ever can but...maybe this will help.”  
Laguna couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He smiled at his son, eyes starting to water a little. “I’d be honored to.” 

Squall saw the tears and rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless. “Oh no here come the waterworks.” He teased. 

“Damn right.” Laguna said, leaning in and hugging Squall. He didn’t care if he was invading his personal space.

To Laguna’s surprise and his own, Squall hugged him back. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Laguna said, whispering to him in the hug. He knew if he said it any louder that Squall would just brush him off.

Squall would blame the alcohol later for this. He wouldn’t admit that he started to get teary eyed at his dad’s words. He’d never tell anyone that he hugged Laguna a bit tighter then either. 

Cloud watched the two for a moment. He was glad that even if it was just for this moment, they were getting along in their own way. Wanting to give them some privacy he quietly picked up Sora and took him upstairs to change him and put him to bed.

At midnight, everyone started to get ready to leave. Cid was going to spend the night on the couch. He’d drank too much for Cloud to deem him ready to drive home, even if he was close by. Ellone had kissed both men on the cheek, each getting a hug. Laguna hugged Cloud and Squall goodbye as well, even getting a smile from his son. They’d be coming back over tomorrow for Christmas day brunch. 

When all was settled and Cloud went to their room. While he was in there he pulled his sweater off and his pants, standing in the antlers and his christmas boxers. He put on a pair of candy cane pajama pants and then laid on the middle of the bed.

Squall was downstairs and tidying up but when he finally entered the room he stopped at the door, looking at his hot fiancee waiting for him in bed. 

“Hey Squall, wanna jingle my bells?”Cloud asked, a grin on his face.

Squall couldn’t help the chuckle that left him. Cloud could be so corny sometimes. He went to the bed, climbing onto it and then onto Cloud. “Hm..that depends. Have you been naughty or nice?”

Cloud wrapped his arms around Squall’s shoulders, looking up at him with his bright blue eyes. “Oh I’m always naughty.” He leaned up then, his lips meeting Squall’s in a much needed kiss. Cloud hadn’t forgotten about how Squall left him hanging earlier.   
The two broke the kiss, Squall taking his hat and sweater off. Cloud took the hat and put it back on him, adjusting it a little. “Keep it on. It’s kinda hot.” 

“You’re so weird sometimes. I love it.” Squall said with a laugh, trying not to be too loud and wake up Sora. 

“Yeah and I love you. Merry Christmas, Squall.” Cloud sat up, helping his fiancee with his pants, wanting Squall to be undressed as soon as possible. 

“I love you too. Merry Christmas, Cloud.”


End file.
